deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReyesRebels/Zapatista army vs. Tamil Tigers
I'm back on the grid. With a new battle. The zapatistas will charge in with.... close: FN five seven Mid: RPK LMG Long: AK-47 sniper: HKG3 Special: Machete The Tamil tigers, fire back with.... close: The Browning Hi-power Mid: FN MAG MG Long: The M16A2 sniper: Dragunov Sniper rifle Special:Piha Kaetta X-factors: Experience: ZA: 46 TT: 71 physicality: ZA: 78 TT: 40 extremisim: ZA: 72 TT: 94 Phsycological health: ZA: 86 TT: 43 Weapon edges: Close: The FN Five Seven holds more rounds Edge: Zapatista Army Mid: The FN MAG has a bigger round, but is much heavier. Edge: Zapatista army Long: The AK is fully auto and Semi Auto vs. the M16A2's 3 round burst and semi auto. But the M16 has an accuracy advantage, deeming it too close to call. Edge: Even Sniper: The Dragunov is much more accurate and a quicker shot. Edge: Tamil Tigers Special: Both are great slashing and cutting weapons, but the Machete is longer. Edge: Zapatista army. Battle Our battle begins with Subcomondate Marocs in a shack with a Zapatista guard weilding an RPK. Outside, a Zapatista guard plays a guitar, one guard stands in the tower with a G3 and one more Zapatista weilding an AK-47 and a Machete looks into the jungle. 5 Tamil Tigers approach the base, fully armed. The Tamil leader orders another Tiger to take out the sniper. He aims his dragunov and fires, missing. The Zapatista Guard sees the sniper and fires back, barley missing. The Rest of the Tigers fan out while the Tamil Sniper finishes the Zapatista with a blow to the head. ZA: 1234 TT: 12345 Marcos and the Guard run out of the shack, under heavy fire. The zapatista who had the guitar takes cover behind the shack and fires 5 bullets into a Tamil Tiger. ZA: 1234 TT: 1234 The Zapatista with an RPK fires full auto bursts into the jungle. As the Tamil Tigers fire back, one is his by a stray bullet in the chest, killing him. TT: 123 ZA: 1234 The Zapatista soldier runs out of ammo, and his finished by a Browning Hi-power bullet, fired by the Tamil Leader. He falls onto a chair, dead. ZA: 123 TT: 123 Marcos and The Machete guard run away from the Base, leaving the other guard behind. That Guard fires 3 bullets at The Tigers, receiving 3 shots from the Tigers back. He Runs out, under heavy fire and right up to a Tiger and pumps all his rounds into his body. ZA: 123 TT: 12 His Victory is short lived, as He is riddled with bullets from the two remaining Tigers. ZA: 12 TT: 12 The Remaining tigers search the jungle, looking for Marcos. Suddenly, Marcos opens fire with his FN Five seven. Hitting the FN MAG tiger in the chest. TT: 1 ZA: 12 The Other zapatista fires down at The Tigers leader with his AK-47. The leader fires back at him with the dead Tigers' FN MAG. As Both waste their ammo, The Zapatista decides to run, and is cut down by the FN MAG. ZA: 1 TT: 1 The Tigers' gun runs out of ammo and Marcos fires at the remaining Tiger with His Five-seven. The Tiger fires his last round at Marcos, it misses and he runs, Marcos Fires a round into the Tigers' Leg. He pulls out the AK-47 and fires what ammo is left in it. The Tiger, cowers behind a tree and pulls out his Piha Kaetta. Marcos Takes the Dead guard's Machete and jumps down to face the Tiger. The tigers makes to quick swipes and Marcos jumps back, unscathed. Marcos chops downwards at The Tiger and he blocks it with his blade. Marcos swipes at the tigers' head and the tiger ducks, allowing Marcos to knee him in the face, As the Tiger backs up, Marcos Chops down at the Tigers' neck, wounding him, then stabbing him in the chest. ZA: 1 TT: 0 Marcos Looks down at his fallen opponent, Sheathes his blade. And walks off to his base, alone and vunerable. Next up is a Saracen Warrior, The Muslim Champions of the crusades versus A Visigoth, Rome's destroyer. Category:Blog posts